Letters Too Mikealson
by MissLittleMiss
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about Hayley, Klaus and their daughter Hope. Please Review and tell me what you want to read!


LETTERS TO MIKEALSON - The Mikealson Scrapbook

A/N:To see the scrap book for yourself, go to this website! - Website's in the summary...

17 year old Hope sits in the kitchen, her hair in a messy bun while she's drinking coffee, its like every other morning. "Good morning love" a familiar British accents calls, walking past her and deeper into the kitchen. "Dad" she acknowledges, not looking up from her drink. "Where's mom?" she finally asked, putting down her drink and scraping her chair back, walking over to see what her dad's doing. "Sleeping, I suspect" he raised his head ever so slightly, peaking at his daughter from the corner of his eye.

Hope sighed, realizing nothing interesting was going on, so she sat back down and picked her drink back up, drawling random designs in the cup.

*Snap*

Rebekah grinned triumphantly, lifting the camera up so she could see the picture she got. Her grin widened, and she turned her gaze to a very disgruntled looking Hope. "Oh sorry" the youngest original apologized, sitting down in a chair besides her niece. Hope rolled her eyes and continued with her drawing.

"Why are you taking pictures anyways?" Hope asked her aunt suddenly, quirking an eyebrow in her direction. "Its for a project" Rebekah responded, never looking up from her camera. "What project?" the youngest Mikealson pressed, confused in so many ways she wasn't sure it was even possible. "Just a project" her aunt snapped, narrowing her eyes. "Damn, what did I ever do to you?" Hope rolled her eyes again, and took a quick sip of her drink before standing up to dump it. "You guys just wasted a perfectly good drink. Thanks" the young girl growled, her eyes flashing yellow for a moment's time before she left the room.

"Hi mom, uncle Elijah" Hope greeted, walking into the living room and sitting herself opposite of her mother. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" her uncle Elijah asked, leaning forward to answer his nieces awaiting question. "Something's going on with Rebekah...She's starting to scare me" Hope trailed off, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. Elijah sideways glanced at Hayley, was he to ruin the surprise for both of them. Correction, all three of them?

"Uncle Elijah" Hope warned, her eyes flashing yellow as her head lifted. Her mom grew skeptical as well, as she gave Elijah the same eye flashing glance. "Elijah, you better damn well tell us what the hell is going on!" Hayley snarled, crossing her arms over her chest and going to sit by her daughter. The eldest original looked back and forth between the two, they're gazes were equal is seriousness. 'They could be twins' he mused.

"I can answer that!" Rebekah shouted, dancing her way into the living room with a scrapbook in her hand. Wait...A scrapbook?

"What the hell does this have to do with a scrapbook" Hayley hissed, tightening the arms that were crossed over her chest. "That's why you were taking pictures" Hope sighs, like she should have known all along. "Exactly. Now we know you obviously didn't get your smarts from your father" The blonde grinned, placing the book in front of everyone. "Nik! Get in here, I have a present".

The hybrid silently whooshed into the living room, quirking an eyebrow at the book at he examined it. "What is it? Christmas?" he grumbled. "Idiot" Rebekah murmured under her breath, before passing the large book to her niece.

Hope's eyes lingered on Rebekah with a 'really?' gaze, but she quickly focused her attention to the book and opened it. Surprised to find a picture of her mother, probably when she was still pregnant. "Ugh...Turn the page" Hayley commanded. The next image was Hope and her father's hand when she was quite young, three days old to be exact. "I was so cute" she smiled in vain, causing her family to laugh slightly, while she turned the page.

"There's your parents, trying to look cool" Rebekah laughed, her finger touching the edge of the photo. "Um...We are cool, or at least I am" Hayley smirked, pointing to herself. "Um, how many things have you blown up?" Klaus questioned her, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Dad. You compelled somebody's boyfriend to eat them, and have had sex with more people then I can count. Your not cool" Hope rolled her eyes, never taking a minute to ponder how insane her family truly was.

"Hey, that's me when I was six" The youngest Mikealson widened her eyes, letting her fingers brush over the small image. "I was even cute then!"

"Okay, enough with the vanity" Niklaus scolded his daughter, reaching his hand down to flip the page. "Me when I was pregnant. Who took that picture!" Hayley raised her head and narrowed her eyes at everyone except her daughter, "Guilty" Elijah mumbled, silently commanding his niece to turn the page, before he went under from the wrath radiating off Hayley.

"I should really wear that top more often, its cute..." Hope nodded a herself, agreeing silently with the image. It was taken on her 17th birthday. "Mmm, maybe not" her father told her warily, clearing noting that the top was see-threw. He didn't need anybody seeing that much of his daughter, ever.

"When was that picture taking?" Hope cautioned, furrowing her eyebrows. She usually had great memory, why couldn't she remember this? "Oh it was taken before we went out to dinner that day" Rebekah responded, flipping the page.

"First day of school" the 17 year old girl nodded, "that was the day I had my first kiss. Remember dad? When you killed my date?" Klaus shied away from that answer, his daughter hadn't spoken to him for months after that.

"And the last one's of this morning, you drinking coffee it seems" Elijah cleared his throat, leaning back on the couch slightly. "So it does" Hayley nodded, closing the book and leaning back on the couch next to Elijah. "Well I've about had enough of this family, so, I'll be in my room." Hope stood up, and exited the room, making a b-line for the stairs. "Well...thank you Rebekah, the Scrapbook was a good idea, I'll admit" Klaus nodded at his sister, then left the house completely.

Shortly after Elijah and Hayley had excused themselves, going to do god knows what somewhere else.

"What is everyone just leaving suddenly?" Rebekah called, frowning slightly.


End file.
